


Expecting

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 never happened, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: No one had been expecting a white Christmas Eve, but last night’s flurries had painted everything prettily.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 9





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [Christmas sled](https://imgur.com/a/Udj3j6R) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).

No one had been expecting a white Christmas Eve, but last night’s flurries had painted everything prettily. Eileen surveyed the neighborhood from her perch in the breakfast nook, nursing a mug of tea. Decaf, unfortunately.

There was only a little snow on the ground, but that wasn’t about to stop children from trying to sled on it. A couple of kids were trying to convince their dog to pull them in what looked new enough to be an early Christmas gift of a sled. The dog might not be able to explain why that wouldn’t work, but was very clear on the fact that it wouldn’t be getting into that makeshift harness, not even for treats.

Eileen rested a hand on her abdomen. Would Saoirse be the one pulling a sled (or refusing to) in a few years? As if reading her thoughts, the Irish wolfhound at her side gave a little whuff and licked her hand, tail wagging.

Wait, no. That was nothing to do with her. Saoirse bounded over to the kitchen door and jumped up to greet Sam, in from his run. He came over and gave her a quick kiss, adding the sign for shower. She wrinkled her nose in agreement and waved him off with a laugh. He jogged up the stairs, dog at his heels.

When she looked back out the window, the children had given up on their attempts at bribery and were instead throwing loosely packed snowballs at each other, creating bald patches where they’d scooped them up. Their dog was running circles around them, occasionally trying to catch the projectiles and looking very surprised when they disintegrated on contact.

Saoirse returned and curled up next to her again, and Eileen reached down to scratch between his ears. She might not have the Sight like Patience, but she could well imagine how seriously the wolfhound would take his responsibility to watch over the family. Maybe, just maybe, that would be more snowball fights and less monster ones.

Someday, maybe that would be their front yard. Someday.


End file.
